Just Another Day
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: By just a simple mistake, they were seperated by time. Will they still find themselves in each other's heart?
1. Chapter 1

It was a shiny day. Just another day for a certain auburn pigtail-haired girl. Just another new day to smile in front of her sleeping husband and son. Just another new day to reminisce about that past.

_________________________Flashback__________________________

"_Sakuno!!!"_

The scream of a pigtailed hair girl with a mole under her right eye could be heard in the corridor of their school. It was already 5 p.m so no one was there to complain about the exhausted girl's lousy voice.

"_Tomoka-chan…"_

A certain braided hair girl stopped from walking and looked up behind her. She saw her long time best friend running and shouting to approach her.

"_Nee, Sakuno, have you told him?"_

"_Told him?"_

"_Mou! You know what I'm talking about… it's Ryoma-sama!!!"_

Blood arises through her cheeks when she heard that name---RYOMA. She's been addicted to the person who owns this name, been crazy with this guy's smirks and faintly looks. Most of all, she's been in love with this guy who was known as the tennis prince since the time that he saved her in the train (as what Sakuno thought, of course).

"_I-Iie… Gomen, but I don't think he'd be happy with that."_

"_Heh… that's not the Sakuno I knew. You should at least try to tell him about how you feel for him."_

"_I… I guess you're right."_

"_So let's go now!"_

Tomoka suddenly grabbed her best friend's hand and ran over to the tennis courts. They kept on running & running until they saw a certain guy with a white cap on his head, holding a red colored racket and a single tennis ball.

"_It's your chance Sakuno! Go for it!!"_

Tomoka pushed Sakuno inside the court, causing her to lose her balance and fell on her butt.

"_I-Itai… mou, Tomo-chan really-"_

She stopped talking when she opened her eyes only to meet a pair of golden brown orbs staring at her. Up to this sensation, she felt her cheeks coloring a shade of red, especially when _he _offered _his _hand to her.

"_R-Ryoma-kun…"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_H-Hai…"_

She took his hand and stood up. That's her prince—Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma turned his focus into his racket and ball, hitting it in the wall continuously. The realization continued when he spoke.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Don't give me 'Eh'. I'm asking you what are you doing here."_

"_A-Anno… I-I just have… something to tell you…"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Anno… R-Ryoma-kun… I… I"_

"_You? What?_

"_I… Ryoma-kun, I like you!"_

"_That's the way it is Sakuno-chan!"_

Ryoma hit the ball with his racket with an extremely force. He realized those last three words. He stopped from hitting it and get his ball with his left hand. Sakuno just felt running away from him or just the earth has to swallow her. But then, she remained silent, not even uttering a word to say "sorry" or even moving. Ryoma glared at her and gave her his popular smirk. He turned his focus once again on hitting his ball with his racket. Silence. Just for once, he broke it.

"_Sorry, Ms. Wobbly Hips, but you know, I have someone I love. Psch, I thought she knew by now that I love her. I never thought that there was someone like her who would caught my heart."_

And then silence again. Sakuno trembled. Her hands and feet were shaking. She just wished she didn't exist at all.

"_One more thing, I don't like you, and I don't want to take up what you said. And-"_

That's all. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"_S-Sorry Echizen-kun. I-I didn't mean to… to bother you… I'm going!"_

Sakuno bowed and bid her goodbye. She ran away from the guy who made her crazy for the tennis prince. The guy who made her fall in love with him. Ryoma was left shocked and mute. 'Echizen-kun'. The moment he was about to say _something important_, she left crying. He tried to go after her. But in the end, it was useless.

"_I don't deserve Echizen Ryoma."_

_------To Be Continued------_

_A/N:_

Hey minna… this story is the whole part of Just Another Girl… thanks to those who wrote their reviews… Arigato Gozaimasu! Please review this story. Thanks! This was edited.


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks have passed after that confession. Ryoma now doesn't see a braided girl lurking around the court. For him, it was the most quiet moment. He needed to look for her, and tell her that he's going back to America, and continue his father's dreams. Another week passed, still, no 'Ryuuzaki Sakuno' was showing up, until the day of his arrival came. He doesn't know if she even knew that he's going to leave Japan. But still, no 'Ryuuzaki Sakuno has appeared. Just his senpais, the ichinen trio, the loud mouthed girl, and his coach. He tried to ask her about Sakuno, but all she said was she's doing fine, and that she left a message for Ryoma saying "good luck". On the other hand, Sakuno still has her pride telling herself not to go and not to show herself up after that embarrassing day. She chose to stay quiet and focus on her studies. Little did she know, she still hasn't remove inside her heart the reason of her clumsiness everyday, the reason of forcing herself to learn tennis, and the reason why she hopes that he will notice her someday. That's the way it is.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**10 years later**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"_Sakuno."_

Her long time best friend, Tomoka, approached her. Sakuno is daydreaming again. She laid her hands to the both sides of her spaced-out friend's shoulders and shook her. That way, Sakuno came back to her realization.

"_Tomo-chan.."_

"_Mou! I was looking for you almost half an hour, then all I could see was a daydreaming Sakuno."_

"_Gomen ne, Tomo-chan… I am just-"_

"_Just forget it. Anyways, your pictorial was nearly finished. I hope you do fine."_

Her friend stared at her and smiled.

"_U-un! Thanks Tomo-chan."_

"_You're welcome" _

Ten years have passed. And now, at the age of 22, Sakuno became a well-known, top-leveled model. After her high school years, she excelled in English, and stopped playing tennis, though, she was now at the level of a regular player. Truly, her face became much more pretty and mature. Her body was petite, and her way of thinking was composed. But then, something doesn't really changed. Someone. Just someone in her heart doesn't really even placed by anyone else. She is still hoping unto seeing him again one day.

"_Are you ready Ryuuzaki-san?"_

"_Ah… hai."_

_______________________________________________________________________

"_So Echizen-san, what do you feel after being awarded as the world's no. 1 player? Imagine, you beat all those popular and top players in tennis. So what do you think?"_

"_Hn. I am just thankful. That's it."_

"_Then do you have someone to dedicate your game to?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So who is it?"_

"_It's for someone who confronted me at a tennis court 10 years ago."_

"_Speaking of which, Echizen-san, do you have a girlfriend now?"_

"_Hmm… Right now, I still haven't tell her what I really meant that day. But, please do wait for an invitation."_

"_Invitation? What do you mean?"_

"_Just wait. Ah, I need to go."_

________________________________________________________________________

"_Well done, Ryuuzaki-san."_

"_D-Domo."_

"_We should be thanking you. Anyway, we still need you tomorrow for some business, so I'm expecting you to come tomorrow."_

"_Okay, please look forward to it."_

"_Hai."_

"_Then, I'm going now. Please excuse me."_

"_Sure, no problem."_

Sakuno packed her things up. She didn't hire any body guard's or assistant to look after her., she would feel that she's being spoiled. Tomoka first go home without her due to some circumstances her boyfriend, (who is Kaidoh) is doing. Sakuno walked away outside the studio. She walked in a different way she usually takes. Reminiscing what happened 10 years ago. But this time, something broke what she's thinking.

"_Hey Ms. Cutey, wanna have fun with us?"_

A group of guy's blocked Sakuno's way, as one of those guys grabbed her hand, tightly harassing her.

"_P-Please…l-let… go… of me."_

"_Hey, trying to fight? Like we're letting you to."_

Followed by loud laughs, until a small thing hit the one who's holding Sakuno's hand. The guy was hit in his head and fell unconscious.

"_Mada Mada Dane."_

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: ah… finally, I finished the chapter 2. I am so busy that I can't turn my focus on writing stories. But, now that it's Christmas vacation, I can do all things now!!! :D

Please read and review!

This was also edited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"_Mada Mada Dane."_

Oh shoot! This phrase was very familiar to her.

"_Who are you? Show yourself up!"_

One of the guys reprimanded.]

"_Heh? One in a shot. I need three more tennis balls."_

'Is it… Is it… really Ryoma-kun?' Sakuno thought. Then in an instant, that familiar guy hit the three guys in the head. They ran away carrying their 'leader'. And then, the guy showed himself up to the trembling girl.

"_Psch. You even want to thank me, nee, Ms. Twin Braids?"_

Just by what he said, she remembered this guy whom she loved for all of her life. Her eyes widened when he gave her his killer smirk.

"_R-Ryoma-kun…"_

"_Finally, you call me by my first name again."_

There he goes, the prince of tennis himself- Echizen Ryoma. He has changed a lot. His body, voice, attitude and even the smirk. After the interview, he walked a little to go to his former coach's house after he heard that they haven't moved out, until he saw a familiar girl harassed by a group of men. Thank goodness, he's carrying his tennis racket and managed to save her.

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

"_How are you, Sakuno?"_

Once again, her eyes widened with what he just had said. Sakuno. It's the first time he called her by her first name. Ryoma tugged down his cap (he still wears that cap up until now) after asking her.

"_I-I'm okay… Y-you? I-I didn't know… that you came back here in Japan."_

"_I'm fine. I just have some business to settle down."_

But Sakuno, being Sakuno, still can't hide her slightly shade blush on her cheeks. She's still stuttering and shaking when he talks in front of her.

"_I-I see."_

"_Why are you walking alone? Don't you know it's too dangerous for you like what happened earlier?"_

His voice was loud. Hint that he's totally worried for her.

"_S-Sorry, I just want to be alone."_

"_Huh. Anyway, come with me."_

He suddenly grabbed her arms and took her somewhere. While walking, his hands slid down into her soft palm, giving her a shocked expression.

"_Anno, R-Ryoma-kun, where are we going?"_

"_Just follow me."_

She stayed quiet and kept following Ryoma, until they stopped in a vending machine. Really, Ryoma's love for ponta doesn't even changed.

"_Mou, Ryoma-kun, you still want to drink that stuff. Ah, did you come here with your family?"_

"_Iie, they said they'll follow after."_

"_After? After what?"_

"_After my engagement."_

Engagement? Oh no. So, he has a girlfriend now. She thought, that the girl who captured his heart was lucky. Wait a minute. Captured his heart. She remembered that line. He once told her that when she confronted him at a tennis court back then. So, as a little curious, she asked him.

"_R-Ryoma-kun, is the one who would be engage to you, also the one you mentioned at the tennis court 10 years ago?"_

"_So you still remember that."_

She blushed.

"_N-Not really. But-"_

"_Yes. She's the one I mentioned."_

"_Ah, I see."_

"_Nee, I'm asking you something."_

He handed her a grape ponta.

"_T-Thanks. Uh, what do you want to ask?"_

"_Do you still like me?"_

Whoa! How could he ask it? Why now? She thought he already forgot that, because he said that he doesn't like her.

"_Iie. I already forgot that."_

"_Psch. It just became worser."_

__________________________________________________________________________A/N: Hah!!! I finished the third chapter!!! :D

I am hoping for more reviews!!! Thanks minna-san!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_''Worser?''  
''I really hated it when you said that you like me.''  
''R-Ryoma-kun, what do you mean?''  
''It just became worser.''  
''Huh? I don't-''  
''Do you know Ms. Wobbly Hips?''  
''Mou Ryoma-kun! You still call me-''  
''I just forgot to tell you back then that Ms. Wobbly Hips was the one I'm mentioning.''_

What? She? He got her by surprised. Did he just say that she's the one he's mentioning 10 years ago? Her eyes widened, shocked.

_''R-Ryoma-kun.''  
''Heh? Am I not the only one who's 'dense' in Seigaku?''  
''I-I can't... understand you.''  
''Truly, I really hate it when Ms. Wobbly Hips told me that she likes me. I'm expecting that she'd say that she loves me, cause I exactly feel the same way for her. But, she just said that she only likes me, and not love. Too bad, just when I'm going to say something important when she confronted me and after I told her that I don't like her, she suddenly ran away, so I didn't get the chance and when I'm expecting her to the airport before my arrival and tell her that I love her, she didn't show herself up.''  
''R-Ryoma-kun... I'm sorry.''  
''So those 10 years, you thought that I hate you, which isn't true.''  
''But Ryoma-kun...''  
''Psch. Now that I got all my way here to pick you up, you're saying that you don't like me now. I'm still hoping that you still like me. But I guess not.''  
''Will you just shut up? If you want_ _me that bad, then let's get married!''_

With her sudden behavior, Ryoma was surprised. He didn't even imagine that Sakuno would demand him like that. In just a simple mistake, they were seperated. But now, she found out that this is more than enough than what she imagined 10 years ago.

_''R-Ryoma-kun, I didn't mean to-''  
_  
And that confession was sealed with a kiss. Ryoma's lips touched her passionately. He hold on to her waist and she flung her arms around his nape. Suddenly, they both pulled off for the need of air.

_''R-Ryoma-kun, what I meant was I really love you when we were still 12. I want to marry you if you still love me, cause I still love you.''  
''Hm. I just don't love you. I was also committed to you.''  
_  
And for once again, they kissed. That night, they first went to coach Ryuuzaki for permission. No doubt, of course she's happy about this. She entrusted her granddaughter only to Ryoma. And then the next day, they went to their senpais. With that, they were showered with-no not blessings but teasings, especially from his so-called aniki, Eiji and Momo. Also, the reporters and press people now understand what Ryoma meant about that 'invitation'. The engagement was completed, Ryoma's parents and cousin Nanako, came back to Japan, celebrating Ryoma and Sakuno's engagement. The day of their wedding arrived. Of course, the whole Seigaku tennis club was invited.

Eiji : Nya, o-chibi! Sakuno-chan! Be happy as always!  
Momo : Sakuno-chan, please take care of him. Ah! Don't forget to make a good product, nee Eiji-senpai? Hehe!  
Kawamura : Echizen, Ryuuzaki, greato! Burning love! Congratulations baby!  
Kaidoh : Fsshhh... Good luck toboth of you.  
Inui : Echizen, now I know that she's your weakness, ii, data.  
Fuji : Saa, best wishes. Others, zero, Ryoma and Sakuno-chan, the happiness was yours.  
Oishi : Ryoma, Sakuno-chan, love and take care of each other. Congratulations.  
Tezuka : Ryoma, Ryuuzaki-san, congratulations. Don't let your guards down. Sakuno, if he does anything bad to you,  
All regulars : Make him run 50 laps!  
Nanako : Ryoma-san, Sakuno-san, congratulations!  
Coach Ryuuzaki : To both of you, please take care of each other. Congratulations and best wishes. Ryoma, I'll kick you if you hurt her.  
Rinko : Congratulations! Have a happy family!  
Nanjirou : Naa, seshounen, take care and love each other. Best wishes! Give me a small kid right away, nee?

____________________________**Back to present______________________________**

_"Then that's it!"_

At the age of 27, Sakuno stopped her model career to take good care of her husband and 5 year-old son. Just like Ryoma, who stopped playing tennis tournaments (Obviously, he won awards after awards across the world) except when he's teaching his son.

_''Nee, daddy, do you like mom?''_

Sakuno and Ryoma's son, Ryoko approached them and sit in between their seats looking up at the face of his father. He really got some of his father's features : the hair, the smirk, the nose and the body. His eyes and lips were from his mom.

_''I don't like her.''  
''Eh? You're mean, daddy! Then why did you marry my mom?''  
''Simply. Because I'm committed to her.''  
''Eh? Mommy, what's committed?''  
_  
They both laughed at him, leaving him confused.

_''Gomen Ryoko-chan, that's only me and your dad knows. But you know, it's more than that your dad likes me.''  
''Ah, un!''  
''Now Ryoko-chan, you should play now. Mom and I would do something.''  
''What are you going to do?''  
''Let's just say, a small version of you.''  
''Ah, hai!''_

Ryoko went outside and played. Well then, those two really were doing something. A second---baby.

_''I don't like you, I love you.''_

_____the end_____

A/N: hello everyone! Sorry if I posted and edited this just now. I'm too busy with school and my thesis. Gomen! Anyway, please read and review!


End file.
